beyond_the_woefandomcom-20200213-history
United Systems Federation
The United Space Federation (USF), was created after the first contact with the Tilian Empire. The USF is the representation for the human race in the Republic. History While space travel is becoming a necessity for the human race after the first colony on the moon, and later mars. Each major nation of Earth split up each planet and some small colonial wars took place, one notably was the Mars Wars, around 2045, which ended with the United Americas (UA), took control of the majority of mars, and became the superpower of the Sol system. Establishment In the year 2060 the UA saw to greater places and started an expedition to the nearby star system with a Earth like planet. It was a year trip with the current technology that the Americans had. Once the expedition reached the solar system, they landed on the planet. On July 23rd, 2061, the UA space station Adrax, lost contact with the colonists. So, they contacted any near by space craft able to go to the Dol Sytstem, which the Destroyer, Naxon, was in a closer solar system scouting the area, and was sent. On reaching the solar system the Naxon was greeted by an Unidentified space craft of unknown origin. The space craft moved into an attack vector and opened fired onto the Naxon. The Naxon was outgunned and was forced to retreat. They to the closest human military base which was in Ixion, a European Union space station. They let them aboard and was informed about what happened and contacted the UA. An emergency meeting of all the major nations of Earth meet in New York, in which they created the United Systems Federation (USF). Human Tilian War On June 2nd, 2061, a fleet of the unidentified, which was discovered to be a race which called themselves Tilians. They entered the Sol system and invaded the Mars colony, the USF called upon every single ship that was in service. This marked the start of the Human Tilian War, it lasted from 2061 to 2075. The war went on continuously, and it looked as if the Humans were going to lose, but another Race that was a neighbor to both the Humans and the Tilians saw it was fit to support the Humans, since the Tilians were there long time rival, this was the turning point of the war since majority of the Tilian fleet was in Federation space. The new race, which didn’t have a proper English translation for there name, so the Humans called them Nestos, for their similarities to nest type insects on Earth. On November 29th 2075, a Nesto fleet surrounded the Tilian homeworld Tao prime, and forced them to surrender or they would bombard the planet. This ended the Human Tilian war. Shortly after, the human race was introduced to a very many different races in the universe. The USF was one of many different races in the universe. On February 10th, 2079, the Reformed Tilian government formed An alliance with both the USF and the Nestos. They all meet on Sots Prime, in the Sots system, and they founded the Republic, the first alliance that had multiple races together. The planet was later renamed to Republa. Administration Government The United Systems Federation was a democray, which had a senate, and a presidency. The government followed the same types as the United Americas.